


Two Spectres

by Rok128



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Engineer (Mass Effect) - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Soldier (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: Jay Mon and John Shepard head to Eden Prime only to find it in flames, now they go on the hunt for Saren and stop him and his allies before the galaxy is burned to the ground
Relationships: Hannah Shepard/Original Character(s), Miranda Lawson/Male Shepard, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“What about Shepard? Space born, been on ships his whole life with his mother.”

“Don’t forget Mon, he may be a colonial but he is like Shepard.”

“Though Shepard has a lone survivor, lost his platoon on Akuze.”

“Mon fought on Elysium when the Blitz happened, he held the line with the marines and colonists until the 2nd Fleet came to help.”

“So we get both of them then?”

“I don’t see why not, there both hardened soldiers. Both fought on Toften, lost good men there.”

“I’ll make the call then.”

Lieutenant Jay Mon, Triptree

Triptree the ass end of nowhere for Alliance space and home to some 3,000 people, Jay was walking around the colony his helmet off and weapon on his back. “Fucking Alliance sending me here to the ass end of the Alliance space, worst assainment ever.”

“Jay!”

He looked to see a girl running towards him, she had on a t-shirt that had the Alliance logo on it and blue jeans. Her hair was a dark brown and went down to her shoulders but she usually wore an Alliance cap “Hey gunny what’s up?”

“You hear anything about my brother?”

“I did hear something about someone stealing a high tech stealth ship before I came here but I have no clue who it was. Where is he?”

“Last he called, he said he was on Arcturus Station doing something.”

“Also the most boringest place ever to be posted at.”

“You don’t like hanging out with me and dad?”

“Didn’t say that gunny, I enjoy your company it’s just being on a planet at the ass end of nowhere kinda sucks.”

She nodded “Yeah I can see that being a problem, I hope I don’t encounter that problem when I join the Alliance.”

“Oh, you plan on joining?” Jay asked.

“Sure am wanna be like my brother, fly ships for the Alliance and fight the bad guys.”

He chuckled “Then become a marine instead of an Air Force.”

“Please, I’d rather become a pilot then a marine. Less explosions and fighting.”

He thought about and nodded in agreement “Yeah I can see that gunny.”

Then his Omni-Tool went off “Hang on gunny.” He pressed it “Lieutenant Mon speaking.”

_“Lieutenant, how are you?”_

“Captain Anderson a pleasure sir, what can do for you?”

_“I have a new assignment for you lieutenant, you are to report to Arcturus station.”_

“For what sir?”

_“Ship reassignment, you are under my command along with Commander Shepard.”_

“What ship?”

_“SSV Normandy is your new ship, you are to report in a week.”_

“Yes sir anything else?” He asked.

_“That’s all for now, you need anything let me know so I can get it for you.”_

“List of the ground crew to see who I will be in command of.”

_“Shepard will be your CO, you two can discuss the details when you both get here.”_

“Yes sir, is he there?”

_“Not at the moment but he will be here when you arrive.”_

“Then I will see you in a week sir.” Jay said.

_“I hope as well lieutenant.”_

He turned it off “So your leaving soon?”

“In a week so I have to tell my XO here that I’m leaving.”

“Oh I wish you would stay more, I like having you here.”

He bent down “Hey I’m sure I will be back here before you know it, I’ll tell your brother that you said hi.”

“Okay, do you think he’s at where your going?”

“Hard to tell but I can find out where he is when I get there.” He said.

“Let me know when you get to your ship, dad would want to know you made it safe since you have been staying with us.”

“Your dad huh?” He crossed his arms “I think you want to know if I made it safely.”

“Darn you caught me.” She chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I will let you know.”

A week later he was on a shuttle to Arcturus station, it was the biggest station for the Alliance. Tons of ships and soldiers came through here, sometimes for reassignments or they guarded the relay that was near. He walked around heading towards the area the Normandy was until he saw someone he knew “Hey Ryder!”

Ryder looked up from where was sitting and stood up and saluted “At ease Scott.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you sir.”

“Ah drop the formalities kid, how’s your old man?”

“Not bad Jay, so what are you doing here at Arcturus?”

“Getting ready for my reassignment on the Normandy.” Jay said.

“Normandy? Oh the new ship that the Turians and us made.”

“I guess so, never heard of the ship class so it must be new to the Alliance.”

“They didn’t say much about it but it got stolen by some crazy pilot, don’t know what happened to him.”

“Oh I’m sure something happened to him.” Jay said. “Oh how’s your sister?”

“Having more fun than I am, guarding relay 202 sucks ass.”

“Try being at the ass end of the galaxy on the planet of Triptree.”

“Oh god a boring assignment by the sounds of it.”

“Yeah but I did meet a 15 year old girl named Hilary Moreau and her dad who were nice to take me in while I stayed there.”

“She sounds like a handful.” Scott said.

He smirked “She was, wants to be a pilot like her brother. Told her she should be a marine but didn’t budge at being a pilot.”

“I should go before my CO yells at me, nice talking to you Jay.”

“You too Scott, tell your dad I said hi. Oh how’s your mom?”

“Not doing to well, she’s doing all she can but she…”

He put an arm on his shoulder “I’m sorry didn’t mean to pry on that sensitive subject.”

“No it’s fine, were gonna go see her soon.”

“Say hi for me, she’s a hell of a woman.”

“Will do, see you Jay.” Scott said.

“Yeah see you Scott.”

He eventually found the docking area for the Normandy and found Anderson standing there waiting for him “Captain Anderson.”

“Ah lieutenant Mon.” He held out his hand which Jay shook it “Glad you could make it, have a nice trip?”

“Yeah and a sad 15 year old girl who didn’t want me to leave.”

He chuckled “So I take Triptree was good.”

“Eh the Alliance can send some other poor sap to go there, I would rather shoot some stuff. Do what I was taught to do.” He said.

“Can’t blame you there, put your stuff in the locker next to the med-bay and get some chow in you. Were still waiting on Shepard to get here then we can be off.”

“Where to sir?”

“Sorry Lt can’t tell you, classified.”

He nodded his head “I see, well I’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

He headed inside and it was nice for him to say, the CIC was behind the cockpit and the map in there as well along with every station for the ship crew. If he had to guess it was a Turian design, he never went into the bridge of Alliance ships that was for the ship crew and not some marine. He headed for the back passing some of the crew who saluted but he waved them on not really into formalities and such, he finds the officer lockers and put it where his name tag is and sees Shepard’s next to his. He had heard stories of Commander Shepard, survivor of Akuze and hero of the Blitz plus he got the Star of Terra which Jay also got as well for his heroism though if he was honest his men should have earned it instead of him. Men who died in that fight while he was still here for an unknown reason, he shook his head getting rid of the thoughts that he had about that raid and the many dead soldiers that died there.

“Ah Lieutenant Mon, nice to see meet you.” A female voice said.

He looked to see an older woman in medical fitages, her dark hair. He had to guess she was around her 50s maybe late 50s but he wouldn’t dare ask her age that was just stupid espically to a doctor of all people.

“Yes that’s me and you are?”

“Doctor Chakwas, head medical officer of the SSV Normandy.”

“It’s nice to meet you doctor Chakwas, I hope I won’t be seeing too often.”

“I have read your medical file and I hope you can be a little more cautious when in combat.”

He lightly chuckled “Well you know how marines are, always finding ways to keep you doctors busy.”

She chuckles as well “Yes you marines always do, even the younger ones tend to get hurt like you old vets.”

“Can’t blame them for trying to fit in with us, we have so many ribbons and medals I’m guessing they are jealous and want some.”

“They should try a different approach then.”

“I wish they would as well, lost a lot of good men in the Blitz.”

“You and Commander Shepard, seems you have a lot in common with each other.”

He chuckled “More than you know doc, were friends since boot.”

“I guess I have to watch over both of you.”

“You might.”

“Lieutenant Mon.”

He looked and chuckled “Commander Shepard.” He held out his hand and Shepard took it “Nice to see you.”

“Likewise Lieutenant, Karin nice to see you again.”

“Likewise Commander.” Chakwas said.

“So have you been Commander?”

“Not too bad been on some missions for the Alliance, taking out slave bases.”

“Man I wish I had your mission, been stuck on Triptree for about 3 months.”

“Sounds boring.”

“You have no idea.” Jay said.

“I’ll leave you two to catch up.”

“So Jay how are we gonna do this command thing?”

“I thought to leave it to you John, you are my CO after all.”

“Yeah I guess I am, how’s your ‘personalities’ doing?”

He sighed “Tux is a little agitated so hopefully this mission will give him some chill, the others are okay for now.”

“How’s your biotics?”

“When I had some leave I went to Thessia and worked with a Justicar, her name was Bessie or something along those lines anyway she taught me some new moves that I think you will like.”

“Can’t wait though you may want to explain what you can do.”

“Eh rather keep it on the down low as much as I can, I already got looks on the Citadel when I visited. Turians and Krogan gave me looks then asked me questions.”

“Yeah I can see that as a problem, it's your choice if you want to or not.”

“Sad thing is, my ‘personalities have gotten me in trouble a lot more than I want them to. Everyone thinks I’m bad crap crazy when really I’m sane.” Jay said.


	2. Eden Prime

**Eden Prime**

Location: Eden Prime, Utopia System

Date: 05Sep2183

Lieutenant Jay Mon

He was in the cockpit standing behind Joker who was the pilot of the SSV Normandy, he talked to him a bit and he enjoyed the sarcastic pilot. “So you met my sister and dad? Hope she was nice to you.”

“Oh she was a treat, wants to join the Alliance and become a pilot like you.”

“Does she? Well then she needs to beat my records at flight school then were talk.”

“Sarcastic and cocky, so wish you were a marine.”

“Not with my bones being the way they are, would break them just trying to do a pushup or just get down when I get yelled at.”

“Brittle bones?” Jay asked.

“Yeah had it as a kid, so I use crutches and braces so I don’t shatter my bones.”

“With someone with your problem they would have given up a long time ago, glad to have you flying the ship.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Call me Jay, were both Lieutenants just in different branches.” Jay said.

“Lieutenant Mon.”

He turned to see Kaidan Alenko, he was also a Lieutenant but a second while Jay was a first but it didn’t bother Kaidan “What did I say Kaidan, were both Lieutenants so just call me Jay.”

“Right sorry Jay, never had a person like you or Shepard.”

He took the co-pilot seat next to Joker, “So any idea where we're going?”

“Eden Prime is what Anderson told me and Shepard, some dig site they found something. What that is I have no clue.”

“Plus that Turian is here as well, what’s up with the Spectre?”

“Probably to check on the Council’s new ship, to see if everything is good.” Kaidan said.

“Eh I don’t think so, something’s up but that’s just me.”

“Don’t trust Spectres Joker?”

“If it’s above my pay grade then something is up.”

“Your just parioned.”

“What do you think Jay?”

“There’s a reason he’s here but I don’t trust him as of right now, this whole thing seems off.”

“Like Torfan?”

“A bit yeah, hate that planet.”

Then Shepard came in with his N7 armor and weapons on his back “Get armored up Jay, were about to hit the planet.”

“Yeah good idea, Kaidan you coming?”

“Coming.”

They both got armored up Kaidan in his Adept armor while Jay had on an assortment of armor his light forearm for his Omni-tool medium armor for his chest a heavy for his right forearm and for his legs they were combat armor “You're special forces?”

“Ish, I was trained as an engineer but I had some...troubles in my past.”

“Meaning?” Kaidan asked.

He sighed “Well I have some...personalities that can use biotics even though I was never in contact with Element Zero, I have body regeneration like a Krogan and blood rage, go invisible like a Drell and many other things. Frankly I could go on about my condition but I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“So many different types of armor, I don’t think I ever seen a mismatch soldier like you Jay.”

Jay pulled out a mag lock backpack and strapped it to his back “what’s with the backpack?”

“Explosives, also a demo expert as well.”

“Don’t think we will need that Jay.”

“Can never be to careful Kaidan, Torfan taught me that.” Jay said.

Shepard walked in “Anderson called, wants to have a meeting with us.”

“Finally get to see what’s this all about, Kaidan on standby.”

“Got it, is Jenkins coming to Shepard?”

“Yeah he is, he’s getting his gear on right now. Hang out in the hangar deck.” Shepard said.

“Can do Commander.”

They both walked into the briefing room only to see Nilus standing there “Nilus? What are you doing here?”

“Ah Commander, Lieutenant I was hoping to have a word with you two.”

“Oh?”

“What do you know about Eden Prime?”

“Not much.” Shepard said.

“It’s a farming colony that sits on the edge of Alliance Space, it’s a bit of a new colony.”

“It’s on the edge of your space yet you still colonize it, tell me why did you two become soldiers?”

“Family tradition, my family tree can be traced all the way to the American Revolutionary War.”

“Wanted to find adventure and to see some action plus fight alongside other races to see how they fight in a firefight.” Jay said.

“Ah glad we are all here, I’ll get to it.” Anderson walked in “This mission is to secure a Prothean beacon and get it to the Citadel as a way to get Humanity more saying.”

“Think this will jump everyone up a level in technology?” Jay asked.

“It might be that's why we are going to give it to the Council.”

“So why is Nilus with us? I have nothing against Turians in fact I’m friends with some but since he’s been here I’ve been on edge and hate being in the dark.”

“Plus he’s a Spectre, I’m sure he has better things than babysit an Alliance/Turian ship.”

“You both are right, he’s here to oversee this mission to see if you two are ready to become Spectres.”

“Spectres? Us? Why us?” Jay asked.

“You two have fought and lost men that would make any other people lose their minds.”

“So what do we need to do then Nilus?”

“Just do what you two do and I will just observe.”

_ “Captain we have something coming in from Eden Prime.” _

“Play it Joker.” Anderson said.

The video popped up and the camera was shaking, soldiers were firing at something “Stay down!” A soldier yelled, more gunfire erupted “The hell is that?!” the camera looked up and a giant ship came down from the sky.

_ “Sorry captain, that’s all we got.” _

“The hell is going on down there?” Jay asked.

“Things have gotten complicated, get down there and figure out what’s going on.”

“Yes sir!” They both said.

They headed down to the hangar bay, Kaidan and Jenkins “What’s the word sirs?”

“Eden is under attack by some unknown force, our first priority is the beacon they have here. Second is helping the colonists but only if we can, thirdly is to find any intel on our new friends.”

“Who’s going with who?”

“I’ll go by myself and recon the area, let you know what I find.” Jay said.

“By yourself sir?”

“I’ll be fine Jenkins, I’m used to this.”

They looked over to see Nilus walking up to the door “Nilus what are you doing?”

“Heading down, I do better on my own.”

Then he jumped  _ “Second LZ coming up, 10 seconds.” _

They got down on the planet making a little circle “I’m going ahead.”

“Stay safe Jay.” Shepard said.

“Don’t worry I will, Thanes your up.”

He heard Jenkins say something but didn’t hear what he said, he headed for the dig site. “Shepard it’s all quiet on my end, haven’t found anything that.”

_ “We found charred bodies but haven’t seen anything but we smell smoke, guessing the colony has been hit.” _

“Question is by who.” He looked and saw something moving “Hang on I see something.”

_ “What is it?” _

He turned off his radio and got a bit closer, he saw a Geth which was weird to see them on a Human planet. They usually stayed in what used to be Quarian Space but they lost that 300 years ago so to see them here was off. He got near it, pulling out his boot knife he went for the head and stabbed it a few times till the light bulb went out.

“Geth? Why the hell are Geth here.” He turned on his radio “Shepard, we got Geth on the planet.”

_ “Yeah we found out not to long ago, drones got Jenkins. We had to leave his body behind but I have his tags, you around our position?” _

He looked around and saw the IFF tags “Yeah not to far, only 50 meters or so.”

_ “Copy see you in a bit.” _

He moved towards them but heard gunfire, he found a tree and saw a soldier wearing pink and white armor behind a rock, he looked in front of her and saw Shepard and Kaidan. Behind her was more Geth, he pulled out his rifle and took aim at the Geth coming towards the soldier, Shepard, and Kaidan.

Kaidan hopped down and ran towards the soldier, while Shepard brought out his sniper taking aim at the Geth. Jay fired at one making it fall to the ground.

_ “Shit enemy in the trees!” _

_ “Calm down soldier, it’s one of us.”  _ Kaidan said.

Once the fighting was done Shepard came down and so did Jay, “What happened here soldier?”

“My squad was patrolling when the Geth attacked, wiped out my whole squad I think. I lost track of them, I think I’m the only one left of my unit.”

Jay appeared and the soldier pointed the weapon at him “whoa shit, stand down soldier. Trying to kill an officer?”

“Where the hell did you come from?”

“Does it matter where I came from, I saved your ass tropper be happy for that.”

She lowered it “Sorry sir, you scared me.”

“What’s your name trooper?”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212th.”

“As in General Williams, the one who surrendered at Shanxi?”

She sighed but only Jay noticed it “Yes sir, I’m his granddaughter.”

“Met your dad, was in his unit as a non com. Good man he was, never complained of what orderers I gave him. Had a few beers with the man, talked about his 4 girls and faith.”

“You must be Operations Chief Mon.”

“Well 1st Lieutenant now, I didn’t see any other 212th around but I will check. Williams anything important here?”

“There’s the site then there’s a cargo port.”

“I’ll head up there and see if anyone is there or more Geth, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Sounds good Jay, try not to turn off your radio again.”

“Geth were around, couldn’t let them have the drop on me.” Jay said.

“Just be careful.”

“I will, Thanes your up again.”

And he vanished again heading to the cargo port, he found Geth along the way and blue humans that looked like zombies but he heard stories about them and the Alliance nicknamed them Husks. He took out a few with his assault rifle and a few Geth, “Shepard took out some Geth and Husks.”

_ “Husks? Damn then they have teeth here.” _

“Somewhere around I’m sure.” He saw the cargo port in the distance and pulled out his binoculars “I can see the port from here and I think I see Nilus...yeah that’s him along with another Turian.” Then he saw Nilus fall, then the sound of a gunshot going off “FUCK! Shepard, that Turian fucker killed Nilus.”

_ “What?! You sure?” _

“Just heard the gunshot go off and saw his body crumple to the ground, so yeah.” Jay said.

_ “We found some scientists that made it, they told us that a large ship came in and blared its horn or something. Were heading towards the port now.” _

“Copy I’ll see you there.”

He headed down to the port, fighting a few Geth along the way “They really don’t want me coming to the port.”

He got to Nilus’ body, he saw a bullet in the back of his head. He slowly rolled him over and closed his eyes “Didn’t deserve this Nilus, I’ll personally find that sonofabitch and kill him.”

Then he heard movement, he stood up and aimed his pistol “Come out! I know your back there!”

“Don’t shoot! I’m unarmed.”

“Hands in the air and walk out slowly!”

He saw a dock worker come out of the back of where the crates “See unarmed.”

“Nice way to have a bullet in your chest pal, why were you back there?”

“My boss worked us hard, so I sometimes come here and sleep.”

“So you were sleeping, hear anything?”

“I heard him.” He pointed to Nilus “And someone called Saren, he didn’t even pull out his gun so he must of knew him then Saren pulled the trigger. I thought he was gonna kill me too.”

“Know where he went?”

“To the otherside of the port.”

“You find anything good back there?”

“I uh got some grenades and this pistol, sometimes I took a few things from the crates from the Alliance.”

“Let me get this straight, you have a smuggling ring? Those supplies could have saved the lives of the 212th and the 232nd, how do you feel asshole?”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it pal, I should kill you but I don’t have the time for that. Turn yourself in, it will give the dead some closure.”

“Y-yeah.”

He looked and saw Shepard and the others jogging up to him “Sorry Geth were giving us a bit of a fight, who’s this?”

“Dock worker and an asshole for stealing Alliance weapons and gear.”

“You sonofabitch my men could have used that gear.”

“Calm GC, I already chewed him out for it.” Jay said.

“Sorry sir.”

“So Jay where to now?”

“Other side of the port, Saren went that way for whatever reason.”

“They moved the beacon that way, this morning before the attack.”

They headed to the tram fighting Geth on it, they were easily to take down. They got to the other side and saw bombs “Great the Geth placed bombs all over the place.”

“Can you disarm them?”

“Please you are talking to one of the best engineers in the Alliance, hell I can make explosives far better than the Geth and those are tiny ones.”

He ran over to the first bomb and got to work, only to be shot at by Geth “Hey Shepard, think you could be a dear and oh I don’t know...KILL THE GETH FOR ME?”

“Yeah we see them.”

He looked at the timer and saw they had a minute left before the colony would go up in flames, “First bomb down, need to find the rest before this place goes up and we all die here.”

He found the rest and got them disarmed, once the area was secured they found the beacon. “So this was what my men died for? Hope this damn thing was worth it.” Ashley said.

“So why was Saren here?”

“My guess it was for the beacon, why I have no idea but to attack a Human colony means something.”

“What’s that Jay?” Kaidan asked.

“Either he wants a war or something way bigger is going on, what that big thing is unknown.”

“Joker we have the beacon, ready for pickup.”

_ “Copy eta is 1 minute.” _

Jay looked out towards the colony which was burning in the distance “He really did a number on this place.”

“Sure did Jay, were gonna fix it.”

Then they heard Ashley scream, Shepard pulled her out but got caught in the ray and so did Jay. Visions played in their heads, machines burning planets, death all around them, some giant machine flying towards them then they saw blackness.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew tell the Council about Saren but they need more proof, so they enlist the help of some friends.

**New friends**

Location: SSV Normandy

Date: 05Sep2183, few hours later

Lieutenant Jay Mon

He awoke with a pounding in his head, he sat up but was blind by the light for a minute. His eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around and saw he was in the med-bay then he looked to his right and saw Shepard next to him asleep. He put his hand on his head “Oh my head, feels like a Krogan danced on it.”

The doors opened and he saw Chakwas walk in “Ah Lieutenant how do you feel?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“Hurts like a Krogan danced on my head.”

“Ah my head.” John moaned.

“Ah commander, how do you feel?”

“Like shore leave.”

Then Anderson came in “How are they?”

“A few headaches but that’s all, I also saw that their eyes were moving around like they were dreaming.”

“I saw...death? Machines of some kind, Geth I think?”

“I saw a big squid looking thing over a burning planet, machines as well and people dying.”

“Hmm, the Council should be briefed on this.”

“With respect sir, what are we going to tell them? We had a bad dream? People in the Alliance already think I’m crazy but this will make in bad shit insane and I’m sure they will medically discharge me and put me in the loony ben.”

“I have to agree with Jay here Anderson, we sound crazy at this point.” John said.

“They won’t be happy about the beacon blowing up, it wasn’t your fault. When Gunnery Chief Williams activated it, it caused the beacon to go into a sale face and it caused it to blow up.”

“So were heading to the Citadel?”

“We are and Williams is now part of squad since we lost Jenkins.”

“What’s left of the 212th and 232nd?” Jay asked.

“Wiped out, the 5th fleet came in and found a few others but as of now the 2nd Frontier Division is gone.”

“That bastard Saren, he’s gonna pay.”

“Saren? He was on the planet?”

“Saw him shoot Nilus sir.” Jay pulled up his Omni-Tool and showed the video “I didn’t get a good look at his face but the dock worker said he heard Nilus call him Saren.”

“If he was there then the Council will do something about it...but I doubt it he’s there top Spectre.”

“Yaaa, politics.” Jay sarcastically said “Soldiers and politics don’t mix sir.”

“No but we have little choice, get some food in you. We arrive in a few hours.”

They both headed for the mess, Ashley saying she was sorry for what happened to them and was glad to be on the Normandy and be part of the crew. Once they had food in them Jay went to clean his armor and weapons, “You guys still with me?”

_ “We are all here Jay.” _

“Good, anyone make sense what that was?”

_ “We have no idea Jay, we weren’t around for that.” _

He sighed “right, well except for Sev, you’ve been around for 300 years ago right?”

_ “When the Geth came yeah but it’s been 300 years so they are now smarter than when we first made them.”  _

“So what side are you on? Hate them for doing what they did or do you sympathize for them?”

_ “Sympathize, when they became Geth they were children as I saw them.”  _ Sev said.

“Hmm, not like the Quarians today.”

_ “No not like my fellow Quarians, I was in the Morning War that we had with the Geth.” _

“Hey Lieutenant who are you talking to?” Ashley said. “I heard you talking to someone but I didn’t see your Omni-Tool up.”

_ “Goddammit.”  _ He thought.

_ “Seems we have been caught.” _

_ “Oh you think Sev? I think everyone I met thinks I’m fucking crazy thanks to you guys.” _

_ “Just trying to help Jay.” _

He sighed internally  _ “Yeah I know you are and I’m sorry.” _

“Lieutenant?”

“Sorry Williams, was talking to myself.”

She said nothing “Let me explain, as a kid I was taken by some group of people. I was experimented on and was given ‘personalities’ and they are every race in the galaxy.”

“How?”

“No idea but you saw me go invisible right and said Thanes?” He asked.

She nodded “Yeah I did.”

“Drell can go invisible and I’m sure you saw my armor has no cloaking device on it.”

“So you can go invisible?”

“Yeah I can, Thanes will you?”

_ “Of course.” _

Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams

She watched his eyes go black and he went invisible “See.”

“Whoa that’s weird.”

Then he reappeared and his eyes went to normal “I had time to figure out how to get them to help out, Tux was a bit tricky but I got him to work with me and everyone else was just helpful.”

“Why have I never heard of this?”

“I want it secret and everyone thinks I’m insane.”

“So who knows?”

“Shepard, I think Chakwas and a few others.”

“So who were you talking to?”

“Sev is my Quarian personality, he’s 300 years old.”

“300? Wait your saying he’s one of the original Quairans before?”

“Yep, one of the originals so is Tux.”

_ “Jay, come up to the bridge.”  _ John said.

“Well duty calls, guessing were near the Citadel.”

“Guess so sir, I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure.”

Commander John Shepard

Jay came up to the bridge “what’s up?”

“Nearing the Citadel, might want to armor up and all.”

“Yeah the Citadel is a nice place but assholes will be assholes.”

He left to get his armor on “You okay Commander?”

“Things don’t add up Joker, why did Saren attack the colony and why did he use Geth? Why are they working for him? Geth never work with other races.”

“I told Jay something was fishy about this mission, guess I was right.” Joker said.

“I wish you weren’t Joker.”

He turned to see Jay coming in “I so wish you weren’t right Joker.”

“When it’s above your pay grade.”

Jay chuckled “Smartass.”

They made it to the Citadel, Ashley and Kaidan were surprised to see it as for Jay he wasn't surprised but he still smiled at seeing it. Once they docked they headed to Udina’s office, they explained their stories and Jay showed Udina the footage of Saren “I see, I will call the Council for a meeting. It will be a while before they will talk to us.”

“For now Shepard explore around and see what you can find.”

“Trouble is what we're gonna find.” Jay said.

“How would you know Lieutenant?”

“Please Udina, I’ve been to the lower wards and had my share of trouble here.”

He said nothing and walked out with Anderson “And that’s why I hate politics.”

“Why’s that?”

“People like Udina, makes us look bad.”

“So Jay anything we need to know?” John asked.

“A few vendors in the market area, might want to get new armor if things are gonna be like Eden Prime. Also I’m getting sick of Williams’ armor whoever decided to make pink and white armor should be shot.”

“Yeah I have to say it’s...terrible Ash.”

“Not my fault that the 212th had this armor.” She said.

“Yeah well were getting you something else.”

They headed down and found the armor vendor and getting Ashley better armor, then headed for the Council Chambers. When they got up there they saw two Turians, one in blue armor with a visor and the other wearing a blue and red armor.

“Give me a little more time Pallin, I’m close. I know Saren is behind this.”

“Sorry Garrus, but the Council have a meeting and the case is closed.”

Pallin headed down the stairs but stopped “Ah Lieutenant Mon, nice to see you again.”

“Executor Pallin, how are you?”

“Besides Officer Vakarian being stubborn I can’t complain.” He said.

Jay looked over to Garrus “Garrus nice to see, how’s your family?”

“Dad is doing good, Solona is doing pretty good, and mom is getting a bit sick.”

“Sorry to hear that Garrus.”

“So why are you here Jay?”

“We have a meeting with the Council.” Jay said.

“Jay how do you know these two?”

“Helped Garrus out when he was in the lower wards and then met Pallin when it was all over.”

“Ah.” John said.

“So you know about all this Mon?”

“Was there and saw what happened to Nilus, didn’t know him well but I’m sure he was a good man.”

“Thank you Lieutenant, if Saren is behind this then I have a request.”

“What is it?” Jay asked.

“Put a bullet in his skull.” Pallin said.

“That I can do, Pallin I want Garrus to get more intel if he can. We might have overlooked something, either a conversation or people that know him. If we can find more info then we can convince the Council he attacked a Human Colony and caused an international incident, causing the deaths of hundreds of people on Eden Prime.”

“I can do that Jay.” Garrus said walking away.

“Good luck with the Council, hope you can convince them.” Pallin said “Commander Shepard, Lieutenant.” He nodded and walked away.

“Well that was a thing, come on let’s go meet the Council.”

The meeting was a shit show at first then Jay showed the footage of Saren killing Nilus but it was afar but you could still tell it was him, Saren got mad at Jay and said it was a fake but Jay told them that it was the original footage. He showed the Council that he didn’t alter it in anyway but if they didn’t believe him then he would get more proof that Saren was behind it, once the meeting was over they all talked about what to do next.

“I have a contact in C-Sec, names Harkin.” Udina said.

“Don’t bother with him, he’s a drunken asshole that will eventually be casted out of C-Sec. I have a contact and he’s damn reliable for that matter, names Garrus Vakarian.”

“That...that’s even better then go get him Lieutenant.”

“Also find Barla Von, he can help you as well.”

“Sounds good, Jay go after Garrus and help him out. Were going to find Von.”

“Sounds good, keep you posted.” Jay said.

Jay got on his Omni-Tool and was talking to someone, John guessed it was Garrus. He closed it and turned to him “He’s near the Lower Ward Clinic, runned by Doctor Chole. I’ll meet up with him.”

“Sounds good, call when you have him.”

Jay walked off “Now to go find Von.”

They headed off to Von, they found him in the Presidium “Ah Commander Shepard, what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Saren has betrayed the Council and I’m here to see if you have anything on him?”

“I have a contract for one of his helpers, his name is Fist and he is the owner of Chora’s Den. The Shadow Broker wants him dead. If you find Urdnot Wrex then he may help you, he should be at C-Sec at this point.”

“Thank Von, how much for this?”

“This one is on me, Fist needs to be taken care of and I’m sure you can do it.” Von said.

He called Jay but it kept beeping after a bit he picked up  _ “Who interrupts me?!” _

John was about to speak when he heard gunshots going off and someone yelling “Jay what’s going on?”

_ “He’s not here! You have Tux, Shepard.” _

_ “Ah using his Krogan side then.”  _ He thought to himself “Tux what is going on?”

_ “Clan Urdnot Wrex and clan Vakarian and I are fighting a puny Humans force, his name is Fist.” _

“You need help?”

_ “Please Shepard, there’s two Krogan here. We will be fine.” _

“Those poor bastards.” He muttered “Copy let Jay know to contact me when you are done with the mess.”

_ “Understood Shepard, TIME TO DIE YOU PITIFUL HUMANS!”  _ Then he heard Jay’s pistol going off.

“Who was the skipper?”

“That was Tux, Jay’s Krogan personality. Tux has was around when the Rebellions went on and the Rachni Wars.”

“So Tux was around before the Krogan blew themselves up?” Ashley asked.

“Giver take yeah, Tux talks about Urdnot a lot so Jay and I guess he was in there clan or was the leader of it or something.”

“So how many does he have Shepard?”

“I don’t know Kaidan, I think all the races in the galaxy but I don’t know if Geth are part of him.”

“So what do we do now, wait for the Lieutenant to be done shooting up the place?”

“You don’t get in the way of Tux Ash.” John said “Sure he may see you as his teammate but working with Jay for a while, Krogans are bad but one before the Genophage...let’s just say more blood is spilled and a lot more bodies are around than normal.”

“So he’s a liability then skipper?”

“No Ash, he’s not one. He knows how to control himself in a fight and not kill one of us, why would you say that?”

“I don’t really trust aliens skipper, they betray you quicker than anyone.” She said.

“I know aliens that would never betray me Gunnery Chief and you better hope Jay never hears that or I ever again, I don’t mind that you don’t like them. I myself hate the Batarians for what they did and I’m sure Jay does as well but the other races are fine. Understand me?”

“Yes sir.”

_ “Shepard come in.” _

“Go Jay.”

_ “Killed Fist, but Chole and him said there’s a Quarian woman that’s involved in all this. Gonna go save her.” _

“You know where, we can help.”

_ “Back alleys in the lower ward, I’m sure we will beat you there but in case not.” _

“Right where on the way, Shepard out.”

They headed out to the lower wards finding the quickest route, once they got to the location they saw Garrus and some Krogan wearing red armor killing some of Saren’s men and Jay nowhere to be found. It was pretty much handled on Jay’s end but they still didn’t find Jay until John looked at the corner and saw him on top of the Quarian girl, his knee between her legs and his arms on the outside of her shoulders.

He smirked “Hey Jay, you can stop trying to harass the poor girl.”

He instantly shot up and looked behind him “Sorry Captain.”

“Cap-ah Sev, you okay?”

“F-fine keelah that was embarrassing.”

“Wait what he say my translator fucked up.” Ashley said.

“That’s Sev, he’s Jay’s Quarian side and he was getting real cozy with that Quarian girl.” He walked over to her and helped her up “Sorry about my friend miss, he can be a little handsy at times.”

“Bosh’tet!”

“Calling it like I see it Sev.”

“I’m fine thank you, not that I didn’t mind the help or anything. Sorry I don’t want to sound rude or anything but who are you?”

“Shepard.” He pointed his thumb over to Jay “That’s Jay but right now he’s Sev.”

She tilted her head “What?”

“He has personalities that change from time to time, he’s a Quarian right now but he’s a human.”

She still had her head tilted “I’m confused still.”

“John let me handle taking to her and explaining what the hell I am.” Jay said.

“Ah your back to normal again.”

“Yeah Sev took over when I was running here to help her and well he got...stuck.”

“Okay…”

“I'll have a chat with him don’t worry.” Jay said then looked at the Quarian woman “Sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“Zorah, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.”

“Tali eh, nice to meet you Tali. I’m Jay Mon.” He held out his hand in a Quarian handshake.

She hesitantly shook it but felt comfortable after a few seconds, they headed back to see Udina and Anderson which Udina bitched about Jay shooting up the place in the Lower Wards which Jay could have cared less. Then Tali went to explain that Saren was behind the attack on Eden Prime along with some woman that no one knew, then they said something about Reapers and Tali explained that the Geth worshiped them as gods that were around 50,000 years ago. They took it to the Council and Saren was a wanted man at that point but the made Jay and John the first two Human spectres, then they were given the task to find Saren and bring him to justice.


	4. Finding T'Soni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begin to find Liara T'Soni

**Finding T’Soni**

  
  
  


Location: SSV Normandy 

Date: 06Sep2183 

Spectre Jay Mon 

They had become Spectres which was an honor but they really didn’t care about the title or they had to contact the Citadel after every mission, Anderson and Udina gave them the scoop on three planets that Saren was either on or was attacked by Geth by Saren. Anderson said to find Liara T’Soni and see if she had anything on her mother who was working with Saren, Jay got the three new members of the team settled in. Garrus working on the Mako which Jay hated that thing with a passion, it was like a drunk rhino that had six wheels all bent and went to all different sides of the tank. Wrex stood next to the workbench that Ash was at, he showed Tali the engineer bay and she was completely ecstatic at the look of the FTL Drive.

“Keelah this is nothing we have on the fleet.”

_“Man she’s excited over the FTL Drive.”_ Sev said.

_“You seem to be taking a liking to her, something I should know about Quarian biology?”_

_“Not yet Jay, we want to see how this plays out and confirm.”_

_“We? So you all took a liking to her?”_

_“In a way, yes, you need to know Jay. Quarians mate for life, from what the others told me they don’t but they all agreed on one thing.”_

_“That is?”_

_“If you do mate with her, they will be fine with it and not mind you and her being together.”_ Sev said.

_“Thanks guys for picking my girlfriend like your my parents.”_

“Lieutenant?”

He shook his head and looked at Tali “Sorry I was...off somewhere else.”

“You mean talking to yourself right?”

“When you say it like that, you make me sound insane…” Then he waved his hands “but I’m not insane, I’m perfectly sane.”

“That’s not what Karin says.”

“Please it would take a team of shrinks to figure out what’s going on.” Jay tapped his head “and they still couldn’t figure it out.”

“So how many do you have?”

Jay thought about it, Sev, Tux, Kiay, Thanes, Barix, Tulus, and Buks “8 if you count me, Sev you met.”

“The Quarian one?”

“Yeah, Tux is the Krogan one, Kiay is the Asari, Thanes is the Drell, Barix is Turian, and Buks is Salarian.”

“No Batarian, Volus, Hanar, or Elcor?”

“No I’m guessing who ever took the DNA or what not didn’t bother with them since they don’t have any real powers.”

“So how old are they?”

“Tux is 1,000 and so is Kiay, Tulus is about 100 I think, Buks is 40 when most Salarians die, and Sev is...well he was around when the Morning War went down and the start of the Migrant Fleet happened.”

“Keelah he was at the Morning War?”

“Yeah he was, hang on.”

Tali’Zorah nar Rayya 

She watched him close his eyes then light up like her eyes, pure white with a bit of a vertical slit in the middle of them. He looked around then looked at Tali _“Tali’Zorah an honor to meet you again.”_ He said in Kelish.

“Keelah you can speak Kelish.”

_“Of course, even though it’s a bit different than the language I can very much speak Kelish.”_

“So cool.” Her eyes lit up “So what was it like living on the planets?”

_“I was from Rannoch actually and it was very green, full of plants and stuff and our people never needed to breath with suits.”_

“Must have been amazing?”

Then Adams looked over.

“Sev, nice to see you again.” Adams said.

“Adams.”

“Jay keeping you locked up?”

He chuckled “He tries to let us all out from time to time I assure you.” He looked at the FTL Drive “I like what your people have done with the Drive, made it smaller without hurting the power and the Stealth Drive doesn’t affect it either. Smart.”

“We do sometimes come up with good stuff.”

“Yes I can see that, and I’m sure Tali sees it as well.”

“Of course I can see all the math that was put into it.” She said.

“Math?”

“Why do you think Quarians are good engineers Adams? We don’t need to write stuff down on blueprints, we see the shape and make it. That’s why we have such good ships that lasted for years, even after the Morning War and after.”

“It’s true, some of the ships are still from the Morning War.” She said.

“It’s weird to see Jay’s eyes pure white with a slit in the middle of them, is that what Quarian’s eyes look like?”

“It is, your only gonna see my eyes Adams. I will tell you this, Quarian bodies without the suits were every nice. We were built every good, even some Krogans that were around the Morning War will say we are built tough.”

“Really? I wish I could see Tali without her suit and say your right Sev.”

Sev sighed “I miss seeing our people’s faces without the masks or suits, feels like...it feels like we went back in our biology, wish there was a way to fix it.” Then he shook his head “Sorry getting into some depressing stuff, so moving on. Tali how are you getting settled in the ship?”

“It’s new, it’s all quiet like something is wrong but it’s not unlike our ships.”

“I remember when we were running out of parts to keep the engines going so we had to adapt and so we all agreed to make the engines loud and if it went quiet then it was a bad thing.” Sev said.

“Keelah I didn’t know that.”

“Tell me is the Flex still around?”

“I think so, I grew up on the Rayya.”

“That was my first ship I was on, till I past.” Sev said.

“Ah there you are Jay.”

“Captain.”

“Oh Sev is here, my bad. So seeing if Tali is all settled in?”

“We were then we talked about our biology and the war, so what do you need captain?”

“Well I need Jay for this one.”

“Say no more.” Sev said then a few minutes Jay’s eyes went back to his normal, he looked around for a minute “Man gotta get used to being out of control when Sev or them take over, so Sev said you needed to talk to me?”

“This T’Soni, you met her or anything?”

“I read her papers when I was on Thessia when I was training some new biotic moves, huh? Wait we met her? When? For real?”

“Jay?”

“I did meet her mom and I didn’t realize it was her.” Jay said.

“Wait you met T’Soni’s mom?”

“At some time yeah before she worked for Saren.”

“Wait your a biotic?” Tali asked.

“Ish Kiay and Thanes use them of course but I have no implant unlike Kaidan.”

“So what do you do yo recharge them?”

“Biotic drinks or snacks. If not then food.”

“You are a strange lieutenant.” Tali said.

“Call me Jay, Tali I don’t like formalities very much.”

“Oh I-I see, I will try to remember that J-Jay.”

The way she said his name felt nice, it felt foreign to her but deep down inside her she liked it “So John we going after her?”

“Yeah we are, she may know where her mother is.”

“Fat chance.”

“Why’s that?” John asked.

“Her mother hasn’t talked to her in years not since Liara went to some school and then became an archaeologist in Protheans.”

“You think she can help us figure out the images in our minds?”

“Highly doubt it, even if we put our heads together John we still wouldn’t be able to figure out what those images mean. It could be anything at this point, we have too little info to go on. Hopefully we will be able to figure it out sooner or later.”

Spectre Jay Mon 

They needed the location of Liara and found it on some lava planet with a digsite, so they figured that she was down there and also Geth. They were in the meeting room going over what to do and who to bring.

“So who’s going down there?” Jay asked.

“Everyone, I’m sure the Geth will try to block us off when we go help Liara.”

“So who’s going with who?”

“You will have Garrus, Tali, and Ashley. I’ll take Wrex and Kaidan.”

“So you have both biotics, over compensating for something?”

“Funny Jay.”

“Eh not Joker funny but I try.” He said.

“So we got any maps of the place?”

Jay brought up his Omni-Tool and got some photos of the planet surface “Full of lava and a dig site structure which is Liara’s location.”

“Anything inside?”

“No clue, only on the surface but wouldn’t past them to have troops in the site.”

“Yeah I wouldn’t either. So my team has the front while you go in and find Liara?”

“That okay with you?” John asked.

“Your the leader here, I’m just your XO for the ground.”

“Yeah but I like to get your opinion, we’ve been through the same stuff almost.”

“Do we have any anti-air rockets? I’m sure the Geth will have dropships.”

“Sadly we don’t.” John said.

“Ah well were find a way.”

_“Commander, Lieutenant were getting strange readings from the surface like off the charts weird.”_

“Guessing that’s her.”

“Sounds like it.” Jay said.

“Get everyone ready.”

“Can do.”

Jay headed out and got the team together “Williams, Wrex, Tali, Garrus, Kaidan. Get your gear on and be ready in 5.”

“Where we going Jay?” Kaidan asked.

“Down to save T’Soni, she’s down on Therum. Here’s the game plan, where gonna drop in the Mako clear a way to the dig site and set up a perimeter around the front door. Team 2 will head in and find T’Soni and get her out.”

“So who’s going with Team 1?”

“Garrus, Tali, and Gunnery Chief Williams. Team 2 will be Wrex and Kaidan with Shepard.”

“Sounds good Jay.”

They got there gear on and got into the Mako, Jay getting into the passenger seat while John getting into the driver's seat. “Were gonna die.” Jay quietly said.

“Everyone good?”

“Huh I think this is wrong.” Tali said.

Jay looked back “Hang on, let me help you.” He saw what was wrong with Tali’s harness “who the hell messed with this? This is so wrong and it’s twisted up?” He fought with it for a bit “Finally got it, now you can strap in now.”

He went back to his seat and did some checks “All good John, please try not to kill us.”

“What do you mean Jay?”

“John has a hard time driving, even though this thing is built like an alcoholic rhino he’s driving is still pretty bad.”

“You did get your license right Shepard?” Kaidan asked.

“Never did, for some reason they didn’t pass me.”

“Gee I wonder why? Could it be you suck at driving?!”

“Na I’m very good at driving.”

“No god, spirit, goddess, ancestors, or Kalahira will tell you that you are a good driver.”

_“Doors open Commander, good luck.”_

“With his driving we will.”

John started the engine and gave revved the engine, Jay looked at him with fear “John, your not for real. From this height?”

He shifted into drive and hit the gas then screaming happened, Jay’s mind and the others all screamed like mad. Then John activated the boosters and they felt the shock absorbers take affect, John stopped the tank and looked back at everyone “You all okay?”

“Never been better Shepard.” Wrex chuckled.

“Thought I was gonna die.”

“Garrus you okay up there?”

“All good Jay.”

They followed the path while fighting Geth along the way “There’s a checkpoint or something up ahead, should probably clear it out.”

“Yeah, let’s go team 2.”

Jay hitting the ramp button while Kaidan got out and got on the turret to cover them, they headed in finding a few Geth outside “Tali get that door opened up, Garrus cover.”

Tali ran over to the door and got to work while Garrus was over her making sure she was covered, Jay headed into the building to look around. A shot hit him, he fell to the ground only to see a Geth walking up to him. His weapon was somewhere away from him and his rifle was on his back so getting it off was worthless. The Geth aimed it’s rifle at him but a shot rang out and it fell, he looked back to see Tali with her shotgun smoking. She held out her hand and he took it.

“Thanks Tali.”

She found his pistol and handed it to him “You okay?”

“Damn thing nearly got me, hit me in the shoulder but should be okay. Where’s Garrus?”

“Back in the Mako.” She said.

“Wanted to save me all by yourself?”

“What n-no.”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

They headed back to the tank which was now inside the checkpoint, he got into the passenger seat “have fun?”

“Fun if you mean, almost dying to a Geth then yeah super fun.”

“Tali saved you didn’t she?” Garrus said.

“Yeah, yeah. We're not that far from the digsite.”

They got near the digsite but had to walk to get there, Geth snipers had fired on them making them find cover. “Garrus, Williams snipers out!”

They easily took out the snipers letting the others to move up but they were stopped by a Colossus dropping from the heavens with some other Geth.

“TAKE COVER!” John yelled.

“Oh shit.”

The Colossus aimed it’s eye at Tali and fired, Jay for some reason could see the attack coming through her eyes. He ran over and grabbed her by the waist and got her out of the line of fire.

“Jay! You two okay?!”

“Keelah what-how did you see that?”

“Huh I have no idea how I saw how that happened but I did.”

_“Jay, we Quarians have a way to see others.”_ Sev said.

_“Okay how?”_

_“One of the pathways.”_

_“Not gonna tell me eh?”_

_“Not yet, all in due time Jay.”_

“Jay?” Tali asked.

“Sev was talking, told me I had to wait.”

“This thing won’t go down.”

“Hit it in the legs.” Tali yelled.

So that’s what they did while Garrus, Ashley and John all killed the other Geth with their snipers. Once it was clear they finally made there way to the digsite, Jay, Garrus, Tali, and Ashley setting up. “Were be back with Liara.”

“Don’t take forever down there.”

John, Kaidan, and Wrex went through the door, leaving them. Jay took off his backpack and went out in front of them placing down some mines down and arming them onto his Omni-Tool.

“What are those?”

“Mines that I made, don’t worry if you go over them they won’t blow without my okay.”

“So there not Alliance gear?” Tali asked.

“No there my own tech, like I said I’m an engineer like you are Tali.”

They waited for a bit, and it was all quiet for the most part though Jay didn’t like it was all quiet. So he was using Tux’s enhanced hearing “Jay?”

He held his fist up, his eyes looking around then hearing a sound “We got company coming.”

“You sure sir?”

“I am, get ready.”  
  


Then a Geth dropship came above them, it dropped down Geth Amateurs, Rocket Geth, and regular Geth. “Hold fire, we want them to get closer.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Mines Williams.”

They got closer to them and Jay hit his Omni-Tool setting off the mines and blowing up Geth, then they opened up their weapons. No one saw a Geth Rocket Trooper take aim and fire at Jay’s position, at the last second he saw it but it was too late to move or bring up his biotics. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground. The edges of vision were blurry and black, even his hearing was ringing and muffled. He heard voices yelling but couldn’t hear anything, he saw Ashley side next to him and said something to him but he didn’t know what she said. She looked him over rolling him to the side and then back onto his back, she pulled off his helmet then pulled out a field kit he carried in his right cargo pocket. She pulled out a bandage but she wiped all the blood that was coming off the side of his cheek, she put it around his head. Finally his hearing comes back and he hears Garrus’ assault rifle going off and Tali’s shotgun as well.

“They keep coming.”

“Hacking a Geth!”

“Can you hear me Lieutenant?!”

“Y-yeah now I can.”

She sat him up next to Tali who was crouching at the moment giving her gun a chance to cool down “Keelah Jay are you okay?”

His face was in a lot of pain but the pain was being numbed by the Med-Gel that was in the bandage, he pulled out his canteen and took a sip of it before putting it back onto his belt “Tell me, my face still looking pretty?”

Tali stared at him for a minute and giggled “Very.”

“Spirits even when your hurt, you still make jokes on the battlefield Jay.”

“Full of Med-Gel right now and lots of pain as well.”

“Skipper come in. Mon is hit but he’s fine, you guys on your way back? Geth are trying to go through the front door, Mon’s mines stopped them for the moment but Garrus and Tali are holding them off while I patch Mon up. Copy see you soo-”

Then they felt a rumble then saw lava spewing up “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Ah shit, Skipper we got a problem. Lava is spewing up all around us, YOU DID WHAT?! Copy, Joker we need an evac now!”

A few moments later the Normandy came and the ramp lowered, Garrus ran over and picked up Jay while Ashley and Tali provided fire on the Geth that were coming. A few soldiers grabbed Jay and got him to the elevator, he saw Chakwas and pointed to the bed.

“Lieutenant nice to see you again.”

“Sure your getting sick of seeing me doc.”

“Not really, now let’s see here.”

She took off the bandage and moved his head around, she took a light and shined it at his wound “Some fragments in the wound but nothing I can’t fix.”

“So is it going to scar?”

“Might, why?”

“Wanna a cool scar, women dig scars.”

She rolled her eyes “I’m sure they do.”

“Hey Sev you think Quarians dig scars?”

_“I would not know, maybe they do. I’ve been dead for 300 years.”_

“Yeah figures but hey maybe they do. I know Krogans do and...Turians I guess.” Jay said.

“Are you gonna talk to yourself or are you going to let me fix your face?”

“By all means doc, go for it.”

Spectre John Shepard 

Once he passed through the door it was quiet, they found the elevator and headed down to see an Asari inside a bubble “Hello is someone there?”

“Liara T’Soni correct?”

“Yes but who are you?”

“Commander Shepard, Alliance military.” John said.

“I thought I was gonna be stuck here.”

“Were get you out of there, know a way?”

“Besides the entrance right here, no I don’t.”

“Were figure a way out, were be back.”

“There’s a Krogan and some Geth with him.” She said.

“We can deal with them.”

They headed off and found a mining drill, John got it started up and it blew a hole in the wall “Well that’s one way to get through I guess.”

“And destabilize the place.” Kaidan said.

“More than likely but were cross that bridge when we get there.”

They found the elevator and headed up and got behind Liara, John saw the console and hit the deactivate button while Kaidan caught Liara “Goddess how did you do that?”

“It was simple I pressed that button.” He pointed.

“How, I can’t read it.”

“Doesn’t matter right now, we need to leave.”

They got on the elevator and started to head up but the ground started to shake “Shit.”

_“Skipper come in."_

“Go Ash.”

_“Mon is hit but he’s fine, you guys on your way back?”_

“We got Liara and are heading up the elevator now.”

_“Geth are trying to get through the front door, Mon’s mines stopped them for the moment but Garrus and Tali are holding them off while I patch Mon up.”_

“Get him out of here.”

_“Copy see you soo-”_

Then he heard Jay curse and the radio was cut off “Joker I need an evac on the double mister.”

_“Copy ETA is 1 minute Commander.”_

“If he doesn’t show up I’ll kill him myself.”

They got to the top and saw two Geth and Krogan walking in “Surrender or don’t, doesn’t matter to me as long as I have the Asari.”

“Good luck with that.”

Wrex ran towards the Krogan, while Kaidan and John fought the Geth. Wrex ripping the Krogan’s head off while shotgunning him. Once that was done the whole place decided to fall apart and they made a run for it, they saw the Normandy at the front door with the ramp down. “Get to the ship!”

John stopped as the others passed him, making sure they got on first and him last. He made it on the deck “JOKER GET OUT OF HERE!”

He felt the ship take off and head into orbit _“All clear Commander, also Jay is in med-bay getting patched up by Chakwas.”_

“Copy let the Council know about him being wounded and we will contact them when he’s better.”

_“Copy.”_

He got out of his armor and headed towards the Med-Bay to see Tali outside sitting there, he went in to see Jay sitting on a bed while Chakwas was cleaning his face “Akee! Warn me doc.”

“Oh your a big boy Mon, stop complaining.”

“How is he doc?”

“Well besides a rocket to the face and stuff in his cheek, he’s fine.”

“Oh hey John, you get Liara?”

“Yeah a little shaken up but she’s fine.”

“Good, now where to?”

“Feros, the colony needs help but I think a trip to the Citadel is in order. Liara needs some armor and some better gear.”

“Hopefully I can let this wound heal.” He tapped his cheek.

“Happens when you decide I want a rocket for lunch.”

“Yeah remind me not to eat one again if you will.”

“Oh I’m sure Tali will, she’s outside waiting for you to come out.”

“Am I good doc?”

“Your good to go lieutenant, try not to get hit by a rocket again.”

He chuckled “Try not to.”

He left and went to talk to Tali then John turned to Chakwas “So how long till he’s ready to put on his helmet again?”

“Few days, heading to the Citadel is a good idea John. He will need it and I’m sure our new member will as well.”

“That back room open?”

“Yes it is, I haven’t done anything to it. She can have it I don’t mind.”

“Well I think it’s time to have a conversation with the Council.” He sighed.

“Oh not looking forward to it Commander?”

“Politics Karin, plus they don’t see the bigger picture in all this. Something big is coming and it's gonna be bad for all of us.”

He found Jay talking to Tali “Tali, I’m telling you I’m fine. It’s gonna scar but that’s all, besides I think it’s a cool scar.”

“What were you thinking, being hit with a rocket. Keelah you could have been killed.”

“Yeah but I didn’t, I’m still here.” Jay said.

“I’m just glad your okay.”

“Hey Jay we need to chat with the Council and give them a report.”

“Can do, I’ll see you in a bit Tali.”

They headed into the meeting room and told Joker to call the Council who instantly came up _“Commander, Lieutenant glad you could call us.”_ The Asari Councilor said _“How are your wounds Lieutenant?”_

“Hurts at the moment but better than I was on the ground Councilor, I thank you for asking.”

_“Did you find T’Soni?”_

“I did and we have yet to question her due to the injuries of Lieutenant Mon.” John said.

_“Does she know where her mother is?”_

“She has stated that she doesn’t and hasn’t contacted her in years.”

_“Could be a coy Commander, she might be a spy.”_

“Yes a spy.” Sarcastically John said “Then she must be horrible at her job or new to it because when I found her she was trapped in an Prothean bubble.”

_“Looks can be deceiving Commander especially for an Asari.”_

_“Fuck you Councilor.”_

John looked over at Jay his eyes were completely black like an Asari would do for a meld but he saw Jay’s blue pupils. He looked back to the Council who were a bit shocked especially the Asari Councilor.

_“What did you say Lieutenant?”_

“I said fuck you, whatever you think we Asari do is wrong even Councilor Trevos isn’t deciving. So whatever you think Lady T’Soni is, she isn’t or by the Goddess I will strike you down.”

_“Since when do you speak Thessian? You have no accent at all.”_

_“Right now Lieutenant Mon isn’t here, my name is Kiay. I am from Thessia Councilor.”_

_“Goddess how old are you if I may ask?”_

_“Matriarch age when I died, was very good in politics and in my biotics. So when the Turian Councilor called Lady T’Soni a spy it made my blood boil and he insulted you in front of me as well.”_

_“Kiay? As in Kiay Lose?”_

_“Correct.”_

_“Goddess, one of the original people who found the Citadel.”_

_“I am.”_

“We will discuss this later.” And they ended the call.

“Well that went a little different than I thought, who knew you were one of the original founders of the Citadel Kiay.”

“Yes it would seem so, I didn’t want to use my title there Shepard.”

“Eh.” He shrugged, “It got them to shut up for a bit.”

“It seems so, I see that she's still a bit of...what’s the word?”

“Bitch?”

“Yes a bitch.”

“So do you know Liara’s mother?”

“Unfortunately I don’t. I wish I could be more useful.”

“It’s more than enough Kiay.” John said.

“I will take my leave and let Jay be in control, it was nice to see you.”

“Likewise Kiay.”

Jay’s eyes went back to normal, he looked around “So the Council was surprised by Kiay eh?”

“A bit yes, the Turian Councilor was not ready for her.”

“Alright so a meeting with everyone?”

John nodded and called a meeting, a few minutes later everyone was sitting in chairs besides Jay who stood next to John “So not bad everyone.” John started out.

“I was impressed by Team 2’s fighting capability, not bad you guys.”

“Thanks Jay.”

“Thank sir.”

Thank-thank you Jay.” Tail stuttered. 

_“Hmm not use to praise.”_

_“It would appear not, also it seems she doesn’t believe she belongs here.”_

_“Think so Sev?”_

_“We should discuss this later.”_

“So what about her?” Ashley pointed at Liara “She could be spying on us or something, talking to her mother.”

“I have not seen or spoken to my mother in years!”

“Williams enough!” Jay yelled “You will not accuse her of being a spy.”

“But-”

“I suggest you keep your mouth shut Gunnery Chief before I consider that a standing order.”

She looked off to the side “Yes sir.”

“So what will you do with me Commander?” Liara asked.

“Keep you here for now.” Then he looked at Jay “Anything you want to add?”

He looked at her for a moment looking up and down at her which she shifted in her seat at his gaze “You good with biotics?”

“I am, my mother thought to teach me. I can handle myself in a fight if need be.”

“I will observe and see how they are, Kaidan want to join since you're also a biotic as well?”

“Sure I don’t mind Jay, though I may have to stop in between.” He said.

Jay nodded “That’s all I have to say, we got Liara out of the place and from falling into Saren’s hands so all we need to do now is to head back to the Citadel and grab some gear.”

“After the Citadel where to?” Garrus asked.

“Feros, the colony is under Geth attack and I’m sure they are holding by tooth and nail at this point. So a quick stop at the Citadel and then off to Feros to help.”

They all nodded “Dismissed.”


	5. Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew head to the Citadel and get some gear

**Citadel**

Location: Citadel

Date: 09Sep2183

Spectre Jay Mon

His face was a lot better than the few days before but he still got an awesome scar for it, it was a large line that went to his cheek and down to his jaw line. He observed Liara’s biotics and gave her some tips on how to make some new moves which got them talking about.

“You were Thessia?”

“A Justicar helped me hone my biotics and Kiay helped as well.”

“Kiay Lose?”

“She was one of the founders of the Citadel as I’m told.”

“Yes she is, how do you have her abilities and mind?”

“Some people experimented on me as a child and did other things to me which I can’t remember, plus I’m sure they drugged me at some points.”

“Goddess I’m sorry.”

“I’m not, turned a weapon into a powerful thing for the Alliance.” Jay said.

“The Krogan could use you Jay.”

He looked over at Wrex who had his arms crossed and had watched them spar “You know Wrex I am your distant relative.”

“What? Impossible.”

“Urdont Tux ring any bells?”

“One of the founders of the Urdont Clan.”

“That’s him.” Jay said.

“He’s been dead for 1,000 years. More than that actually, just who are you defiling our ancestors graves?!”

“I didn’t do it Wrex, I have no idea how or who did it but.” He tapped his head “He's here and kicking.”

“So has he told you anything?”

“Krogan history, before we nuked ourselves. We were a proud race, now we are divided and are on a slow and painful death.”

“You have no idea, it got worse.”

“One day Wrex, the Krogan will be one and will be strong again.” Jay said.

“I hope so Mon, I hope so.”

A few hours went by Jay fixing his weapons then realized his pistol was gone “Hey Williams.”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s my pistol?”

“I didn’t see it when I was patching you up, must have flown when the rocket hit you.”

“Damn that pistol was my favorite, been through a lot with it.” He shrugged “Aw well, maybe I can see if I can buy a new one.”

“Hey LT?”

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Tali’s shotgun.” She held it up “I can’t get it to break apart.”

Jay took it and looked at it “Tux, you seen this kind of weapon?”

Tux chuckled  _ “Of course and so has Wrex I’m sure, I saw them as they were just getting on the market.” _

“Let me see that.”

“No need, Tux said he’s seen this kind of weapon before.”

“I have to, when they were on the market.”

“He’s seen it just as they were getting on the market.” He unfolded it but grabbed the handle and twisted it to the side taking off the barrel “Ha got it.” Then he got a good look at it “Not bad for something that’s super old, Quarians know how to keep a weapon in shape even without the right parts.”

He handed it back to Ashley “There you go Williams.”

“T-thanks.”

They made it to the Citadel and everyone headed off doing their own thing, John talking Liara to get some basic things Kiadan and Ashley left to do something. Jay was heading to the weapons vendor to find a new pistol and something for Garrus or Tali.

“Hello Jay.”

“Hey Jard, got anything good in stock?”

“What are you looking for?”

“Pistol, lost mine when I got hit by a Geth rocket and had it for lunch.” He showed him the scar.

“Least you’re alive, I have some pistols that you may like.”

He pulled a few of them and laid them on the counter “I have a M-3 Predator pistol, the Elanus Risk Control has started making them. It’s weak against shields but to a non shielded person.”

“It's a really good pistol, what’s that one?”

“The M-6 Carnifex, it’s a bit of a mercenary weapon but very powerful. It can shoot six shots before you need it to cool down, some say it can take down a Krogan.”

“If you know where to hit them then yeah it is.” Jay said then he thought for a minute, “Give me the M-6 I want things to fall in a shot.”

“An excellent choice Jay, some say if something survives all six shots it deserves to eat you.”

If that something was a Thresher Maw then yeah it deserved to eat you whole “So how much?”

“For you nothing, I owe a few debts.”

“If you do that then you will go out of business.”

“I think I can manage.” Jard said.

“Fair enough, you got anything for a Quarian engineer?”

“Have one on your crew?”

“Yeah, her shotgun is super old. Talking like Tux saw them first hit the market.”

“Hmm I think I do.” He looked under the counter “Ah there it is.” He came up and set on the counter “Katana shotgun, a nice weapon for a Quarian.”

“That will be better than the weapon she has.”

“Oh? She? Someone caught your eye?”

He chuckled “Sev’s eye and everyone else's but I’m not sure yet Jard, she’s young trying to fit in the crew. Her people have been discriminated and tossed to the side like trash, she’s also a bit curious about my personality.”

“I think everyone will be, you will always be asked questions about them.”

“Yeah and when I do, everyone thinks I’m insane.”

“The price of being powerful.” Jard said.

“You're not wrong, thanks for the weapons. I can pay you back, I have the creds.”

“No need to, you are my best customer and friend.”

“Alright but don’t whine when you go out of business.”

“That will be the day.”

He headed back to the ship to find Tali who was in engineering “Hey Tali got a minute?”

She held up her finger then hit a few buttons, she then turned “What can I help you with Jay?”

“Got you a little gift.”

He held out the case, she took it “A weapon case?”

“Open it up.”

She set it on the ground and opened it, her eyes widened and looked up at Jay “This is-”

“A katana shotgun, it’s better than that shotgun you have.”

“I can’t accept this, it must've cost you a lot.”

He chuckled “Actually it didn’t, I know the vendor. He and I are good friends, plus I got it just for you.”

“Y-you did?”

“Well yeah, I can’t have you use equipment that’s really old. It could break or jam at any point on the field.” Then he put his hands in surrender “Not saying that Quarians are bad at making things, hell far from it. I just like to know you are safe with a dependable weapon you can count on.”

“I don’t know what to say, Jay. No one has given me anything before.”

“Well glad I’m the first to give you such an amazing gift.”

Next thing he felt was a force hit him and arms warped around him, he looked down to see Tali hugging him. He smiled and returned it “You’re welcome Tali.”

She let go of him “So what else did you get?”

“A new pistol since I lost the old one in the rocket to the face.”

“Oh you mean that modded pistol you had?”

“Yeah.”

She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him, “I found it when we ran to the ship but it was heavily damaged for me to fix it, I thought of taking it to Williams to see if she can fix it but I think it’s beyond repair.”

He took it from her and looked at it, it was almost in shambles and he knew it would cost him more creds to fix it than to buy a new one. He sighed “Been through a lot with that pistol. Saw some combat against pirates, through Elysium and through the Blitz only to be blown up by a Geth Rocket Trooper. Ah well, guess things don’t last very long even for an engineer/demo guy.”

“So what pistol?”

“Carnifex pistol, has six shots compared to my 9 but eh. I can take out unshielded targets with one hit, though it will take me a bit to kill one with shields so I call that an even trade.” Jay said.

“Keelah sounds like a powerful pistol.”

“In the 20th Century we called this a magnum, a powerful pistol but I prefer a lesser caliber.”

They talked for a bit longer, Jay asking about her life on the fleet and she asking where he grew up “I grew up on Cuervo.”

“That’s where the fleet is the last time I was on it.”

“No kidding? Let me guess you guys were out of sensor range.”

“Yes we were.”

“So what are you gonna do when this is all over?” Jay asked.

She was quiet for a minute “I have no idea as of right now but I know I want to be on this ship right now.”

“Glad you do Tali.”


End file.
